


Five Steps to Freedom

by Lunavere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Matchmaking, Mating, Omega John Watson, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bitten in Maiwand, Afghanistan, John Watson is honourably discharged after presenting as an Omega.  He is sent to the Centre, a location that keeps Omegas in order to properly pair them with a compatible Alpha through a five step process.  For John, this place has become a prison.  However, that is soon to all change for John when an Alpha finally decides to go through the process with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "Five Steps to Happiness."

Werewolves had been an intricate part of society since before John was even born.  Their politics were alongside the human ones in the news, their murders just as important, their traditions marked in the calendars, and despite their physical prowess, they were given the exact same treatment as any human.  In the workforce, they worked with and for humans depending on the job.  For the most part, though, they kept to themselves, and only the radical religious groups spoke and acted out against werewolves.

John himself never had an issue working with a werewolf.  Because they were physically stronger than a human, many of them had taken up positions in the military or police force.  It was something that humans quickly learned to embrace, as they quickly became necessary in order to fight werewolf crime.  As far as John could tell, they were just like everyone else... well, save for their physical strength, stronger senses, and ability to turn into a wolf at will.  That being said, John had never given a werewolf a second thought, and he sure as Hell never understood how werewolf culture worked.  He never thought that he would have to either.

Everything changed in Maiwand, Afghanistan.  John’s brigade had been sent out on a routine patrol.  Nothing out of the ordinary had been reported there for weeks.  But John was still uneasy.  He could feel in his bones that someone was off.  Thus, when they were blindsided by a wolf pack, John was one of the few prepared for it.  Blood spattered, shots fired, and in the end, they won.  But at a cost.  John was bitten in his left shoulder, and they lost seven men in the brigade.

When they made it back to base, it was too late for John to receive the needed antidote.  He was told that he would become a werewolf no matter what - a prospect that terrified him - but that he should be able to continue serving in the army once the transformation was complete.  An entire moon phase passed before John transformed for the first time.  That night would be forever seared in his mind – the painful transformation into a foreign body, the imbalance and fear he felt, the overwhelming stimuli for all five of his senses, the need to flee from where he was.  Finally, he passed out and woke up the next morning in his human body.  It was then that they informed him that he presented as an Omega and, therefore, could no longer serve in the army.

No matter how hard he fought it, he was released into the custody of The Centre.  John heard reports about them in the news several years back.  Apparently, there had been an issue with too many “unbonded” Omegas being "forcibly mated" - the werewolf term, it seemed, for rape.  The Centre was set up as a countermeasure.  They would take in every Omega and find a perfect mate match.  Now that John had presented, he would have to live there.  He filled out stacks and stacks of paperwork – about himself, his family, his finances, his living situation, his prospects, and more.  Once he was done with that, he was given a dating survey, which he found utterly ridiculous, and given his own room.  It was entirely white and scentless, something John appreciated at first.

Now, though, it just seemed like a prison.

“John Watson, an Alpha is here to meet you,” Anthea called out.  She was his caretaker, although she tended to ignore his existence unless she had a job to do.

With a sigh, John rose to his feet.  They had a five-stage system at the Centre for finding mates that had been refined over the years.  Stage One was the introduction of the Alpha and Omega via scent.  Werewolves had far greater senses than humans, and scents could easily give away if they would enjoy or dislike someone's company.  Although scientists were still figuring out how, it had been confirmed by several studies that mates who met through scent and not sight were far more likely to remain together.  Therefore, for the first stage, both parties were blindfolded.  Then the Alpha would enter the room and the Omega come to them in order to help the Omega feel safe.  Once they found each other, they would scent the other werewolf.

If both parties enjoyed the other’s scent, they would move onto Stage Two.  The Alpha would be given a file about the available Omega.  If interested, the Alpha would then give the Centre something of his or hers to be presented to the Omega.  Imprinting an Omega to an Alpha usually took several weeks.  Due to the fact that the Alpha then has to be fully screened, the item would serve as a temporary replacement.  The Omega would then be able to scent his or her Alpha during their time apart, which lessened the chances of an Omega going into depression.  Imprinting, however, was a slow process.  John would have to become as familiar with the Alpha’s scent as he was with his own.  That being said, the Alpha could renege on his offer during this week-long stage and take his possession back.  Although this wasn't common, it happened enough to remain a fear in all Omegas' minds.  If the Omega kept the possession for a week, both of them would move onto the third step.

However, John didn’t know how the process continued.  In fact, he had never even managed to get to Stage Two.  Most scents he found repulsive – too pungent or overbearing – and the Alphas whose scents he could tolerate always chose someone else.  After all, no Alpha was interested in an Omega John’s age when there were so many younger Omegas available.

Sometimes, John worried that he would never leave the Centre again.  He hated it there, surrounded by those four white walls.  It was a trap - one that he was sent into by the very country he fought to protect.  And if he couldn’t get an Alpha, he had no way to leave without becoming a fugitive.  At times, though, he couldn't help but think that a life on the run would be better than this life in a cage.

Anthea gave him a brief smile before covering his eyes with a blindfold.  “Please remember: do not remove the blindfold-”

“-And don’t speak.  Yes, I know,” John responded with a sigh.

Anthea patted his good shoulder.  “This Alpha might be the one,” she pointed out, as she always did.

Nodding, John remained still as he waited.  Anthea’s sweet scent drifted away.  Betas always smelled better to John since their scents weren’t as overpowering.  As he had been told plenty of times before, though, it was impossible for a Beta to mate an Omega.  They lacked the "proper parts," Anthea remarked.  John at the time snapped back that it made them no different from any of the Alphas he had met.  She didn't appreciate his comment.

Listening carefully, he could hear Anthea’s footsteps return along with another pair.  Before John smelled the Alpha, he always tried to figure out as much as he could.  He could hear that the second pair of footsteps were heavy, thus the werewolf was a male.  The gait was a bit longer than John's, so he was taller but not by much.  The shoes clicked against the ground, which meant they weren't trainers.  Probably nice dress shoes, which meant money.

Once they were in John’s room, they stopped.  John hesitantly took a step forward.  And another.  And another.  Cocking his head, he inhaled deeply only to find that he couldn’t smell the Alpha yet.  That was strange.  Normally, he was buffeted by the scent by the first step.  Taking a fourth step, John caught a whiff.  He could smell apples and fresh leather with just a hint of gunpowder underneath.  It smelled _good_.  Biting back a groan, John reached forward to keep himself from running into the Alpha.  After two more steps, he felt a silky cloth meet his hand.  Another hand suddenly covered his own, warm and soft against his rough skin.

Slowly, John took another step forward.  He didn’t know if the Alpha liked physical contact, so he wasn’t about to force them into an awkward situation.  The hand shifted down John’s arm and grasped it, pulling John closer.  Suddenly, John felt two arms wrapped around him, and he fell face-first into a broad chest.  Sucking in a deep breath, John relaxed against the Alpha.  He shifted in the arms in order to press his face into the Alpha’s neck, taking in another deep breath.

This was perfect.  The scent wasn’t overbearing, the embrace was warm and firm, and John felt safe and comfortable here.  Breathing slowly, he savoured every moment he could.  He had never felt this way around an Alpha before, and he seriously doubted he would ever feel this way again.  His hands gripped the Alpha’s suit fiercely, trying to keep him close.  Honestly, John lost count of the minutes they stayed together like that.  However, he couldn't help but feel like it would be any second that they were divided.  He tried to brace himself.

It was still too soon when he heard Anthea’s voice call out, “Sir, it’s time to leave and meet your next Omega.”

John felt panic well up in his mind.  This was it – this Alpha would find someone better looking or younger than John, and he would lose this scent forever.  Immediately, his grip tightened, and he let out a soft whine that only the Alpha would hear.  He felt a pair of hands grab his good shoulder and pull him back.  Suddenly, the Alpha growled possessively.  Immediately, John was pulled back close, and he felt a pair of lips press to his head.  A reassurance.  A silent promise.  One John didn’t believe in.  Releasing him, the Alpha let John be pulled away before he was escorted out of the room.

Once the door closed, John pulled off his blindfold and rubbed his eyes.  Part of him wished he had never met that Alpha, now knowing what he had lost.


	2. Step Two

Two days later, John was lying on his bed when Anthea walked into the room.  The box in her hands sense a rush of adrenaline through his system.  Although he didn't want to, he had to hope.  He went rigid as she neared him.  Slowly, she set it down next to him.  “Looks like you have an admirer.”

John stared at the box.  He couldn’t believe it, to be perfectly honest, that he had moved on to Stage Two.  That Alpha actually _wanted_ him in return.  Letting out the breath he was holding, he tried to calm his nerves.  This was the first time he ever had even a glimmer of hope that he might leave this place.  Suddenly, the door to his room closed, and John snapped out of his thoughts.  Licking his lips, he reached down and gingerly opened the box.  Inside was a black tie with skulls on it.  He couldn't help but think it was actually _cute_.

Bringing it up to his nose, he sucked in a deep breath.  That scent flooded his senses, and John let out a groan.  It was far too perfect.  Relaxing into his bed, he inhaled again.  He smiled to himself, although he could still feel that nagging in the back of his mind.  The quiet reminder that this Alpha could renege on his offer at any point in the next seven days remained.  Even so, John couldn’t help but enjoy himself right now.  He had been chosen.

Honestly, he should be terrified by how much he had changed since becoming a werewolf.  Human John Watson would have never needed someone so desperately.  Especially not a male.  And definitely not a werewolf.  But there he was: clinging to a piece of cloth as if it was a lifeline.  Part of him wondered how he had managed to sink so low.  When he found out that he was an Omega, he swore to himself that he wouldn’t let that change who he was at heart.  It was now obvious that he had failed miserably in that regard, and he loathed himself for that fact.

It was the Centre’s fault, now that he thought about it.  Had he just been given the opportunity to live his own life, he wouldn’t be having such issues.  He would have been able to talk to friends and former colleagues.  He would have been out and about, smelling the fresh air and stretching his legs.  Perhaps then John wouldn’t have been in such a dire situation.  Maybe then he wouldn’t have changed so much.  However, as it stood, there was no telling… and no point dwelling on it either.

Clutching the tie in his hands, John closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_-*-_

Over the next four days, John had become inseparable from the tie.  It was abnormal, he thought, how quickly he became attached to that scent.  Honestly, he loathed what his biology did to him.  He hated the fact that he actually needed that scent in order to sleep peacefully at night.  He didn’t want to need anyone else.  He had made it plenty of years as a happy bachelor, after all.  In fact, if he could just leave and never need another person ever again, John was pretty sure he would live happily-ever-after.

But his life was forever altered that night in Maiwand, and he had to adapt to his new circumstances.

John woke the fifth morning and reached out instinctively to grab the tie.  Instead, his hand found a fistful of pillow.  His eyes snapped open, and he immediately lifted the pillow up to see if it had slid underneath.  It wouldn't have been the first time.  However, it wasn't there.  He scrambled to look underneath the bed and found nothing there as well.  He let out a shuddering breath, his eyes frantically searching a second and third time.

"No, no, no, no, no," he whispered to himself, springing to his feet.  "They couldn't have..."

He ripped off the duvet and pillows, hoping it was hidden somewhere in the mix.  Quickly, he shook out the blanket, searching for the black tie to fall from it.  When nothing happened, he grabbed his pillows and removed them from their cases.  Nothing.  Fear started to well up in his mind, and he paced nervously.  When was the last time he even saw it?  It was last night, surely.  He always slept with the tie wrapped around his left hand.  It was then he caught a glimpse of his nightstand.  Without thinking, he lunged over and yanked the drawers out.  He tipped them over, letting the contents scatter across the floor.  It wasn't there either.

“Mr Watson!” Anthea’s voice called out as she burst into the room.

“I have to find it,” John responded.  He hated himself for it, but he _needed_ that tie.  He needed the scent.  He couldn’t be abandoned.  Not this time.  “Where is it?”

“Where is what?” Anthea responded as John dropped to the ground in order to look underneath the nightstand.  Nothing.

“The tie!  My Alpha’s tie!  Where is it?” he shouted in response, turning sharply to glare at her.  He prayed that there was a reasonable explanation for all of this.

Anthea took in a deep, controlled breath.  “John, he is not _your_ Alpha.  You know the Alpha has a week to rescind his offer.  He must have changed his mind.”

“No.  No, he didn’t,” John answered, shaking his head.  “He couldn’t have.  He chose me.  _He_ _chose me!_ ”

Had human John seen a glimpse of Omega John, he would have laughed at him – been embarrassed by him – been _horrified_ by him - would have sworn to never become that.  But in this place, where he had so little contact with anything, he was reduced to this: a mess of an Omega who was nothing without an Alpha.  He hated himself for this dependence.  And yet he felt himself falling apart.  He could still remember the smell – the apples and leather with a hint of gunpowder.  However, a memory couldn't compete with the real thing.  He raced to the dresser, opening up the drawers despite knowing that it wouldn't be in there either.

Carefully, Anthea approached him.  It was only when she was a step away that John realised she had a needle in her hand.

Lunging backwards, he snarled at her.  “I don’t need to be sedated!” he snapped.  “I just need my Alpha's tie back!”

“If they took it from you, John, then that Alpha is no longer interested.  You need to calm down,” Anthea tried to coax him.

“Get out,” John muttered.  When she didn’t move, he screamed, “Get out!”

Anthea frowned as she backed up.  “I cannot leave you in this state.”

“In what state?” John snarled.  “I’m fine!  I’ll be fucking fine!  I just shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have-”  Shaking his head, he wasn't sure what he was trying to convey.  He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up like that.  He should have never thought that maybe this would pan out.  He should have never believed.

Looking at him sympathetically, Anthea murmured, “I’m sorry, John.”  She headed towards the door before turning back.  “But it’s better like this – to wake up to find the tie missing.  Trust me.”

John said nothing as she left the room.

_-*-_

Hours later, John had managed to put the bed back together.  He wasn’t motivated to do much else.  Curling into himself, he stared at his empty hand.  Why an Omega?  He had asked himself this several times.  He was strong and independent, which was the opposite of what an Omega was meant to be.  Hell, he didn’t even expect to be an Alpha.  Betas were the most common, after all, and so that's what he thought he would be.  The most common.  Common Beta John Watson.  If he had been a Beta, he would have gone through training as a werewolf before returning to the army.  He could have continued his life with few changes.  But he had wound up a bloody Omega – a pathetic, weak, dependent Omega.  And he hated everything about it.  Part of him wished he had been one of the seven killed instead.

He heard the door open again.  “I’m not hungry,” he snapped, tired of Anthea’s insistence.  He legitimately hadn’t been hungry all day.

“I don’t care.  You’re eating,” a deep voice called out.

Twisting around, John stared at the man who had just entered the room.  He was five centimetres taller than John with dark brown hair that was slicked back and the most piercing brown eyes John had ever seen.  He held a bag of food – obviously something he picked up and not a meal from the Centre – in his hands.  Slowly, he approached John.

“Who are you?” John inquired defensively, rising partway off the bed.  He didn’t like strangers.

“Jim Moriarty.  Hi!” the man sang out in response, still walking over to him.  He pulled something out of his pocket, and John recognised it as his Alpha’s tie.  “I believe they took this from you.”

“That Alpha doesn’t want me anymore,” John retorted, unable to hide his hurt.

Jim murmured, “It was a mistake, John.  They accidentally took the tie thinking it needed to go out with your wash.”

Seconds later, John was hit with that scent again.  His eyes snapped up in surprise.  “You’re…” he whispered, his voice trailing in disbelief.

Sitting down next to John, Jim responded, “See?  It was all a mistake.  I never gave them the order to take my tie back.  I still want you to be my Omega.”

John swallowed and took another deep breath in.  That scent was back.  Letting out a soft groan, he leaned forward instinctively.  Jim wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders and brought him in closer.  Hesitantly, John reached forward and took the bag.  Fish and chips.  Fatty foods were something John missed as the Centre only gave them balanced diets.  Mouth watering, John opened the bag and took out a chip.  He savored the taste, leaning against Jim the entire time.

Finally, John murmured, “You know, you could have just had Anthea tell me.”

“I can't even trust these people to leave my tie alone, and I'm supposed to entrust them to convey such an important message?” Jim pressed, scoffing.  His hand stroked the hair on the nape of John’s neck.  It sent electricity down John's spine.  “Besides, I wanted to see myself that the moron who took my tie away was fired.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” John offered quietly, not sure why he was defending that person.

Jim went a bit tense.  “I heard what happened to you.  The panic attack.  The lack of appetite.  The depression.  I can see the desolation of your room.  There was no way I was going to let them get away with something like that.  Not after the state it put you in.  You’re my Omega, John, and it’s my responsibility to take care of you.”

John pressed in closer as he continued to eat slowly.  “So you definitely still want me?”

“Definitely,” Jim agreed.

John felt himself melt into Jim’s body as he heard this.  Suddenly, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  He knew now that he was going to get out.  He was going to get out and be someone’s Omega.  Silently, he continued to eat, just enjoying the presence of his Alpha and the greasy, fatty food sitting in front of him.  He ate until everything was gone and then wished he hadn't eaten it all so quickly.  Feeling full, John closed his eyes and rested against Jim.  Gradually, Jim’s hand dipped down to stroke down John’s back.

“Go to sleep.  In two days, we’ll move onto stage three,” Jim murmured.

With that, John felt himself slowly laid down in bed.  He was too tired to move as he was tucked in.  Jim remained with him a little bit longer, tucking something with his scent underneath John’s nose.  John clutched the silky material and held it possessively.  Then Jim slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the door.  His last words were, “Clean this place up before he wakes.”

And when John woke up the next morning, the room was back to normal and the tie was still in his hands.


	3. Stage Three

John had never felt so relieved in his life when the seventh morning arrived.  Despite the reassurances, he had been nervous about losing his Alpha's tie again.  For the rest of the two days, he kept it wrapped tightly around his hand.  He wasn't going to give them an opportunity to take it away from him a second time.  However, that fear proved to be unnecessary.  Stage Three had finally arrived, and with it the assurance of permanency.  There was no backing down now.  John was going to be mated and leave the Centre once and for all.  Excited, John waited impatiently for Anthea to arrive with the good news.

“Congratulations,” she said as she entered.

Beaming, John responded, “Thank you.  Now what?”

“In Stage Three, we have your wolves meet,” Anthea answered before setting down John’s breakfast tray.  Confused, John tilted his head.  “Wolves – as you already know – are separate entities from us.  They rely on a different part of our brains, so they have a slightly different personality.  However, they are a part of us - some even claim half of us - and, therefore, they must be compatible as well.  It will also finish the imprinting process so that mating can commence.”

John deflated.  “So there’s still a chance he might not be my mate?” he clarified.

“The chance of that is slim to none.  It’s almost unheard of for wolves to reject one another after their human sides have connected.  In fact, out of all the partnerships that we have ever forged here at the Centre, only five pairings have not been compatible when their wolves met.”  She offered John a soft smile.  “You have nothing to worry about, John.  Just relax.”

Nodding, John knew that simple words wouldn't stop his worry.  He wasn’t sure what he would do if it wound up that he wasn’t compatible with Jim.  Far too much was hanging on him being mated.  Only then could he go back out into the real world.  He might even get a job.  Perhaps at a clinic somewhere.  It would be nice to be able to use his medical skill set again.  Not that he was going to be so picky.  At this rate, just going out for walks or living a semi-normal life would be rewarding enough.

Once more, John hated the person – _thing_ – he had become.  He wasn’t a man anymore.  No, he was an Omega through and through now, and Omegas could hardly be called men.  He needed far more than the necessities of life.  He needed an Alpha.  He needed protection.  He needed to be freed.  What he hated the most, though, was that he couldn’t do any of this for himself.  Perhaps that was the Centre's fault, but he couldn't help but think that there should be something more he could do.

Gently, Anthea broke through his thoughts.  “The next full moon will be in a week,” she stated.

John groaned and flopped back onto his bed.  As a bitten-changed werewolf, he couldn’t transform outside of the full moon phase.   He would just have to wait then – another week.  Honestly, it seemed that the days ticked by slower as he got closer and closer to finally getting out of the Centre.  “I swear you just like to torment me,” he grumbled.

“The rules are-”

“-there to protect me.  I know.  I know,” John cut in.  “I’m just so _tired_ of this place.”

Anthea smiled knowingly.  “You’ll get through it, John,” she soothed.  Honestly, John hated it when she used that mock sweet voice.  It always sounded like she was trying to lull him into a false sense of security before pulling one over on him.

“I know I will,” John answered matter-of-factly before tucking into his food.  She headed off, and John let out a low groan.  The week wouldn’t be able to pass fast enough.

_-*-_

The week had crawled by slower than expected, and John was even more anxious on the final day.  His Alpha should be arriving at some point, but the hours ticked by slowly with no sign of him.  Pacing around the room, John managed to keep himself calm.  His Alpha was probably just working.  He would be there later.  There was no way that he could back out after two weeks.  Subconsciously, John brought the tie up to his nose.  The scent was all but gone now, and he clung more so to the memory than anything else.  Still, it was reassuring to have it in his hands.

At 3 o’clock, he decided to try to rest.  The possibility that their wolves would reject each other had weighed on his mind the whole week, making it nearly impossible to sleep.  Every time he managed to get some rest, nightmares plagued his mind.  His wolf being dragged away from Jim's after they fought.  Finding himself lost and alone in the forest after Jim's wolf left his.  Having to fight for his life.  Being killed - being the one who kills.  It was all too much.  However, he was a doctor.  He knew how important it was to get proper rest, especially before a full moon.

He tossed and turned restlessly in the bed.  Time and again, he tried to get under the duvet merely to find it was too hot.  Above the duvet, though, made him feel far too vulnerable.  Getting up, he lowered the temperature of his room before crawling back into bed.  It helped.  He could now manage to stay under the covers, but his mind wouldn't stop running through all of the worst-case scenarios.  He needed to research to see if there was a time limit for Omegas in the Centre.  They couldn't _really_ keep him there his whole life, right?  Surely there came a point when they would release him into society.

Suddenly, he heard the door open.  Anthea probably got a call about John's restlessness and came to offer a sedative, which he would naturally refuse.  The last thing he needed was to be sedated and maybe sleep through the whole cycle.  Then he would have to wait yet another day, which was unacceptable in his mind.  He heard the sound of footsteps nearing, but they weren't Anthea’s.  Sharply, he jerked around and opened his eyes, ready to attack whomever was there.

He looked up into the eyes of his Alpha.  “Jim,” he breathed out.

Slowly, Jim reached down and cupped John’s cheek.  John instinctively leaned into the touch, having been deprived physical contact for too long now.  “Lay down,” he ordered.  “Relax.”

John obeyed without thinking twice.  Jim lay down next to him, and John practically plastered himself against him.  Despite himself, he needed it.  He needed to feel the entire length of his Alpha's body and know that he was _there_.  All those fears about his Alpha not showing melted into the back of his mind.  Letting out a long sigh, he rested his head on Jim’s chest.  The scent overwhelmed his senses.  He had almost forgotten how incredible it was.  It was more potent now than it had ever been before, and John took in deep breaths of it.  His mind began to clear, his worries disappearing as an internal peace took over.  Completion was the only way he could describe it.  Here, he felt complete.  Closing his eyes, John let out a soft groan before relaxing into Jim and slipping off to sleep.

_-*-_

Only werewolves truly understood how the full moon functioned, and even then, they couldn't explain it to anyone who wasn't a werewolf.  John was not the wolf, and the wolf was not John.  The wolf was the basic instincts inside every creature – hunt, mate, survive.  It existed in its own body during its own time.  Whenever it took over, John lost consciousness.  The next morning, he never remembered what had happened the night before.  But he knew it took years for werewolves to properly sync with their wolf side.  Only then would John properly remember anything.

Thus, when the full moon rose, the wolf took over.  Standing up on its paws, the wolf gauged the other wolf in the room.  It was smaller – a dark brown, almost black colour – and its eyes pierced through the darkness.  As soon as the scent wafted through the air, the connection was made.  The Alpha approached, and the wolf remained perfectly still.  Their noses touched briefly, and that was enough to break the spell.  Immediately, they began to rub against one another, spreading their scents so that they became one.  John’s wolf licked the mouth of Jim’s, showing its submission and affection.  The Alpha grumbled happily before nuzzling in return.

Just then, the door to the yard opened.  The Alpha trotted over to it before looking back.  John's wolf followed.  The real test was upon them now.  Compatible partners worked in sync with one another whilst hunting, and the Centre set up a forest in order to test this critical aspect. Matched pairs should never question one another.  They should never argue.  Instead, they should work with one another to make the kill.

Once they were outside, the Alpha started through the forest, and John’s wolf followed close behind.  After creeping about for hours, they finally stumbled across a female doe.  The Alpha signalled John’s wolf to take up the flank, and it quietly crept through the underbrush.  There was a moment of silence after John’s wolf reached its designated spot before his Alpha burst through the brush.  The doe screeched and ran towards John’s wolf, who quickly fell it.  The Alpha stepped forward and took the first bites, as expected.  John's wolf waited patiently until he was finally signalled to join in.  Both of them tucked into the doe, ripping it to bits.  Once full, they trotted off together.  John's wolf remained close, letting his fur constantly rub against his Alpha's.  Eventually, they stumbled across a small cave and - exhausted - curled up together.  John's wolf buried his nose into his Alpha’s pelt.  For the first full moon, it didn’t feel lonely.

_-*-_

John arose the next day disoriented.  He was naked and bloody and absolutely plastered against Jim’s body.  Groaning, he stretched before feeling Jim’s arms wrap around him.  Suddenly, their lips met, and John moaned into the kiss.  Their tongues slipped by one another as their taste melded into one flavour.  When was the last time he had even been kissed?  John could hardly remember, but he doubted any previous kiss felt like this one.  Jim dominated him in a way no one ever had before, and John loved it.

Breaking the kiss, Jim grinned down at John.  “We woke up next to each other.  Do you know what that means?”

John shook his head.

“On to the next stage.”


	4. Step Four

John could taste his freedom.  After being trapped in the Centre for so long, he was aching to get out and stretch his legs.  He wanted to ride the Tube again.  He wanted to go to a café and drink a cup of coffee.  He wanted to traipse through London Tower for the third time and view Buckingham Palace for the umpteenth time.  He wanted to walk down South Bank and just listen to the world around him.  See the Thames at its high and low tides.  Everything he took for granted beforehand was now a blessing.

Before Anthea even arrived, John heard her coming for him.  Today was the day he would be relocated to his new home.  He had been packed for hours now, unable to get out of there fast enough.  However, it seemed that they had a few complications with the arrangements, leaving him pacing around the room in anticipation.  But now, she was back.  He would be leaving for good.

Opening the door, Anthea smiled at him, and John suddenly felt a twinge of sadness.  “I don’t suppose I’m ever going to talk to you again,” he noted.

She offered a soft smile.  “No, that is what generally happens.  It’s alright, though.  You deserve this, John, and I know that your Alpha will be good to you.”

“Yeah, I know.  It just struck me, I guess.  I mean, we haven’t always seen eye-to-eye, but you are the only person I’ve had consistent contact with since returning.  You-you’ve helped me out a lot over these last few years.  You know that, right?”

Anthea nodded.  “As was my job.  And now it’s my job to transition you into your new life.”

“Lord knows I’m ready for that,” John pointed out with a laugh.  “So what exactly is Stage Four?”

“It’s acclimating you back to normal living without having the pressures your Alpha might place on you, whether accidentally or not,” she explained.  “You will be moved into your Alpha’s home.  Mr Moriarty will stay at a hotel.  He is, under no circumstances, allowed to meet you until you go into your first heat.  We will also try to do our best to start up a job search for you – as your Alpha has already agreed to let you work – and reteach you anything you might have forgotten.”

John didn't know how to feel about this.  By now, he just wanted to mate with Jim and be done with the whole process.  Was that honestly so much to ask?  Part of him hated that he felt that way.  It was the Omega side of him emerging once more.  At the same time, though, there was a promise in his future now.  He didn't like the concept that Jim could have denied him a chance to work, but it wouldn't be an issue now.  He could get a job.  Without a doubt, he needed the distraction.  He needed to be able to engage himself with something more than four white walls.

And he knew that it was more than he would have had as a human.  There was no one waiting for him back home.  If he came back, he wouldn't have anywhere to live or anyone to depend on.  Now, it seemed, he at least had one person.  It was better than none.

“Your Omega contact will be Greg Lestrade,” Anthea continued.

Snapping back to the present, John inquired, “Greg Lestrade?”

“Yes.  He’s the volunteer who will be working with you.  Don’t worry. He’s been doing this for years, and he is one of our best.  I made sure of it.”

John nodded and smiled.  “Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do,” Anthea responded.  She paused a moment and continued to shift slightly.  “Look, John, I know you’ve had a rough time here, but I just want to say that I think you handled it marvellously.  You deserve this more than anyone else.”

John hesitantly reached forward.  Anthea had always remained physically unaffectionate with him.  He figured it was a rule at the Centre.  They couldn't have their Omegas falling in love with their Beta caretakers, after all.  Even so, she didn’t object as he carefully wrapped her up in a hug.  “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” he murmured.  Then he jokingly added, “Except every time you did something that I didn’t want you to do.”

Anthea smiled at the joke before folding her arms around him for but a second.  “You’ll eventually be grateful for everything,” she answered before gently pushing John back to look at him.  “Mr Lestrade is waiting for you in the lobby.  Please follow me.”

John slung his army bag over his shoulders before he grabbed his two rolling suitcases – Jim had sent them – and started after Anthea.  For the first time since he arrived, he stepped out into the hall that led to his room.  He walked down it, noticing that everything was the same as it had been before.  But how much of the world was different now?  How long had he been in this place anyway?  They kept them posted on any big news, so he was certain the Queen was still alive.  But it always seemed everything had a tendency to change and leave him behind.

By the time he pulled himself from his thoughts, John found himself in the lobby where several people were waiting.  One man – an older gent with greying hair and warm eyes – stood up and walked over.  Immediately, John could smell that he was a bonded Omega.

“You must be John Watson.  I’m Greg Lestrade, your transitioning assistant,” he greeted, shaking John’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  John turned to thank Anthea one last time to find she was already gone.  A pang entered John’s heart for a moment.  Suddenly, he felt lost.  Anthea had been all he knew once he had returned from the war.

Greg smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m here for you, John,” he stated.  Startled, John looked over at him.  “I’ve seen that expression before.  That’s why they make sure to transition you quickly.  So you have someone new to rely on.”

“I feel foolish for being this way,” he confessed quietly.

“You have no reason to.”

Nodding, John appreciated that statement.  He knew it was a normal reaction to such a situation, but hearing it from someone who had experienced it before made it easier for him to accept.  Somehow, he knew that Greg would more than help him in his transition.  He was already helping him more than he could say.  “Shall we then?” he inquired.

“We shall.  I have your new address here,” Greg answered, pulling out a slip of paper.  He started out the door.  “You’re going to love this place.  It’s in the centre of London, which means it has to be expensive.  And nice.  Looks like you managed to catch a rich one.”

The first thing John did was take a breath of the outside air.  It was so nice - somehow fresher and crisper than the air inside the Centre.  Excited, he thought about his new home.  Given how Jim looked all the time, he wasn't surprised to find out he lived in a posh flat as well.  A cab awaited them at the kerb.  Slowly, he made his way over, trying to enjoy everything that he could.  Greg slid in first, smiling knowingly.  Eventually, he got into the awaiting cab as well.  The driver took off, and they were left in silence.

John stared out the window.  “So why do you volunteer at the Centre?”

“Well, for one, they need Omegas to do the job.  For obvious reasons, they cannot use Alphas to help with the transition.  If an Alpha found out that another Alpha was transitioning his or her Omega, there would be a bloodbath.  They’re extremely territorial, especially when their Omega is still not bonded to them.  Besides that, though, I do it because it makes me feel good, and it’s a way for me to make friends outside of work.”

Curious, John inquired, “So you didn’t do it because you had a good experience with your transitioning assistant?”

Greg laughed in response.  “I didn’t go through the five stage programme at the Centre.”

“Oh?”

“Well, first of all, I was mated years before the Centre was even running.  Besides which, I was a born Omega.  I basically had my own pick of the Alphas,” Greg explained.

John tilted his head in confusion.  In the Centre, the Alphas had all the power.  They got be free, come in on their terms, be escorted around the building, and choose their Omega.  He had thought it was natural – something that had always been a part of werewolf society.  However, it seemed that was no longer the case.  “I must admit that I don’t quite follow.”

“Oh, well, you see, most Omegas are bitten and not born.  In fact, it’s very rare for a born werewolf to be an Omega.  We're not even sure why that is, to be honest.  Some claim genetics, others claim personality, and some really weird ones claim it's the food we eat.  But I digress.  Since born Omegas are so rare, it's quite a social marker if an Alpha can say that they are mated to a born Omega."  Greg paused a moment before quickly adding, "Not that that means you aren’t special, John.  You know how society is.  They always make something out of nothing."

Nodding, John chewed on that information.  It was bizarre to think about.  Something as simple as a difference in creation - changed or born - alters everything about one's life.  What if John had been born an Omega werewolf?  Who would he have wound up with?  Perhaps it would have still been Jim.  After all, their connection was instinctual.  It would have happened either way, correct?

Suddenly, the cab stopped.  He looked out of the car and glanced around.  He was familiar with this place, although not as familiar as he was with others, and he figured they must be a mere few blocks away from Kensington Gardens.  The buildings were stunningly classical, and John wondered what on Earth his Alpha did for a living.  After they paid for the cab and fetched John’s luggage, they headed into one of the buildings.

“I am sure you have already been informed, but your Alpha will be staying at a hotel for the week.  If he approaches you, you must tell me as it is a violation of the contract.”

John wondered if everyone lied at this part.  After all, he couldn’t help but think that there was no way that he would say anything.  He _missed_ Jim - a side effect of being an Omega, perhaps - and he would be more than happy to see his Alpha.  And what would happen if the contract was broken?  Would he be returned to the Centre?  There was no way that he was going to let that happen.  Therefore, he nodded and forced a smile to his face.  “Of course,” he lied.

“Here we are,” Greg stated, opening the door.

John's jaw hit the floor the moment he stepped inside.  Everything about this place screamed modern and expensive.  The appliances were state-of-the-art, the furniture looked as if it had all been bought that morning, and the big screen television all but covered the wall.  From where he was standing, John could see the countertops were made of marble.  He was half-expecting for the glittering bits to be literally diamonds.  All of the flooring was a dark wood, and the curtains must be made of spun gold and silk.

“Jesus Christ.”  John whistled in amazement.  “You sure you got the right flat number?” he teased.

Greg chuckled in response.  “I felt the same way when I walked in.”

John stared at everything around him, trying to comprehend it all.  “It’s strange, you know?  I know almost nothing about him, but I’m planning on mating him.  Willingly.  Without any doubts or second thoughts.  That's strange, isn't it?”

“That's your past human self talking.  What is happening right now isn't strange at all for werewolves.  Your instincts are always correct.  They are always to be trusted,” Greg assured him.  “You two are more than compatible, according to Anthea.  No matter what, it’ll all be fine.”  John nodded in response, continuing to stare.  After a long moment of silence, Greg finally suggested, “Now, why don’t we get you moved in?”

_-*-_

John became familiar with the flat in no time.  Of course, that was mostly due to the fact that he was in there most of the time.  Soon after he was moved in, he found out there was a rule that John couldn’t leave the flat without Greg there.  It was a simple safety precaution, but it left John antsy.   He felt like he had left one prison just to be thrown into another.

However, Greg came more often than he expected.  He took John out and reintroduced him to the Tube, to restaurants, to pubs, and banks.  But the worst thing was the grocery store.  John had no problems with it until he was forced to use the chip and pin machine instead of just checking out with a teller.  After it failed to scan the head of lettuce three times, he gave up and tried to storm out.  Greg grabbed his arm in order to stop him.  Once he calmed down, he made a second attempt.  During this attempt, he scanned something that was too light to be sensed once he placed it in the bag, causing the machine to all but shout at him.  He set his jaw and just forced himself to push through it.  After all, he was almost done.  When he swiped the card wrong, though, he couldn’t handle it anymore.  Greg grabbed his arm again, but John ripped out of his grip and stormed out of the place.  He couldn't remember feeling more humiliated.

“We have to go back,” Greg insisted.

“Or,” John countered, practically snarling, “I could just always go to the bloody teller like nearly everyone else!”

Letting out a sigh, Greg rubbed his face.  “I’m trying to help-”

“I know what you’re trying to do, Greg, but seriously?  A chip and pin machine?  The world isn’t going to end if I have to wait in a queue for a bit to get the shopping done.”

Greg pressed his lips together.  “Why don’t we go for a walk?” he inquired softly.  John grumbled but complied.  If nothing else, it meant more time outside.  “You’re doing really well.”

“Great pep talk,” John goaded, still cross about everything.

“I mean it, John,” Greg stated, looking over at him.  He offered a small smile.  “I read your file.  I know that this is a huge change for you.  I mean, you’ve come out here as a civilian when you used to be a soldier.  It's going to be far harder for you to transition than the others.  And you’ve been doing a brilliant job.  That being said, you’re allowed to mess up.  You’re not going to be perfect at everything.  That’s why I am here.”

John sighed and stared at the ground.  “I just want this all to be over already,” he confessed.

“And as soon as your heat hits, it will.  But until then, you have to trust me, alright?”

“Alright…”

Smiling, Greg said, “There’s a grocery not too far from where you live.  Let’s stop by there before going home and give that chip and pin machine another shot.  I’m sure you’ll get it this time.”

“That or I’ll just destroy the stupid thing so you have to let me check out with a teller.”

Greg chuckled as he heard that.  “Fair enough.”


	5. Step Five

Most Omegas had their heats once a month.  John, unfortunately, was not like most Omegas.  His heats only came every two months.  The Centre had said it was peculiar, and they offered a variety of reasons why: he had been changed, he was older than most changed Omegas, the experience had been traumatic, the fact that he nearly died, and so on.  Every time he asked, it was a new explanation.  Sometimes, he wondered if werewolves knew anything about themselves or if they just made shite up as they went along.

John kept very close track because he knew he would have to wait for his heat before he could see Jim again.  He checked it every morning and marked off a day every night.  It had been a slow but steady process.  According to his calendar, he had two weeks left before his heat.  Another two weeks of transitioning.  Another two weeks of almost-but-not-quite freedom.  Honestly, if he didn’t like Greg so much, he would have just hunted Jim down himself.

In the middle of the night, John woke up confused and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  His entire body felt as though it were on fire.  Sweat caused the duvet to stick to his flesh.  Kicking it off, he groaned as he felt his arse ache from the movement.  He felt the hollow emptiness overwhelm him.  It took him a few more moments before he realised that he was in heat.  Panicked, John scrambled for the phone.  He hit Greg’s number and let it ring.

“John?  What’s wrong?” Greg inquired as soon as he picked up the phone.  His voice sounded groggy yet he was obviously alert enough.

“I-I’m… I’m in heat,” John gasped out.

“I’m calling Jim.”

With that, Greg hung up.  John let out a whine and quickly stripped himself of his clothes.  Flipping over, he panted before reaching down and sliding a finger inside himself.  It slipped in with no issue at all, meaning his body had been producing lubricant for a while.  Sliding his finger in further, he could feel it begin to slide out and down his thighs.  Copious amounts.  Somehow, he had slept through a portion of his heat.  Without thinking, John began to pump his finger.  Liquid squirted out of his arse, and he let out a soft whine.  He couldn't help but rock back onto his finger before slipping in another one.  Part of him - that human part that remained - couldn't help but feel humiliated by his state.  Never before had he been so desperate to feel a cock inside of him.  His body was aching for contact, and his arse felt painfully empty.  Groaning, he slipped in a third finger.  He was frantic as he began to fuck himself.  Whimpering and writhing, John knew that it wasn’t enough.  That it would never be enough.  After all the heats he had had before, he knew that – no matter what – he wouldn’t be satisfied with just fingers.

“John!” a voice called out.  John whined in response.  Suddenly, he felt a hand remove his fingers, and he thrashed in objection.  Couldn't they tell that he needed something -  _anything_ \- just to keep his sanity?  “It’s alright, John.  I’m here now.”

It took a moment for John to process the voice, and it was only when he smelled his Alpha that he realised who it was.  “Jim,” he whimpered.

“That’s right, John,” Jim answered before starting to undress frantically.  “I'm here now.”

Whining, John flipped over to face his mate.  “Jim!” he begged, spreading his legs further apart.

“I know, John.”

As soon as Jim was undressed, he was on top of John.  He immediately found John’s lips, bestowing upon him a biting kiss.  John moaned as he felt his Alpha dominate him.  Without thinking, he wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist.  Jim growled before shoving his cock into John’s arse.  Letting out a moan, John clawed down Jim’s back as he finally felt himself being filled.  A sense of serenity washed over him soon after, and he relaxed back into the mattress, staring up at Jim with a smile on his face.  Jim looked confused for a moment before smiling back.  Leaning down, he kissed John gently, slowly licking into his mouth.  John hummed happily in response, submitting to his Alpha.

Already, he could smell their scents becoming one.  Jim’s scent would always linger on John, no matter how far away they were or how much time they spent apart.  John was ridiculously happy, though.  Something about Jim just seemed right.  Seemed fitting.  Kissing him again, John kept their bodies close as Jim started to pick up speed.  John moaned and tossed back his head, baring his neck for his Alpha in submission.  Jim bit down immediately, causing John to come onto himself with a cry.

“That’s it,” Jim murmured into John’s ear before licking the shell of it.  John whimpered, still hard despite the orgasm.  “You looked so gorgeous coming like that.  My perfect Omega.”

Panting, John looked up at Jim before swallowing.  “Knot me,” he rasped, his throat dry from his heat.  “Please, Jim.”

Jim nodded before biting down onto John’s left shoulder, just over the scar from the bite that turned him.  Letting out a scream of pain, John thrashed underneath Jim in anger as he tried to get away from his Alpha’s teeth.  After a few more thrusts, he felt a bulge slip past his sensitive rim, and he cried out again as he came.  Both of them were breathless by the end of it.

“Why?” he snarled at Jim, still angry about the bite.  Tears threatened to fall.  “ _Why?_ ”

Jim licked away the blood that was running from the wound.  “Because…” he murmured, wiping away the wetness of near tears, “… where you are first bitten by your Alpha will become an erogenous zone for you in a few days.  Every time I kiss it, lick it, or caress it, you will have a rush of pleasure.  It was my way of erasing your past.  Of replacing it with your future.”

Slowly, John felt the rage ebb from his system.  He murmured a simple, “Oh.”

Jim brushed the fringe out of his face.  “Say you’re mine, John,” he insisted.

“I’m yours.”  The words passed his lips so naturally that it startled him.

Kissing John, Jim hummed happily.  “Again.”

“I’m yours,” John murmured.  Instincts told him to please his Alpha, but there was more to it than that.  John didn’t _mind_ saying that he was Jim’s.  Actually, he found it to be remarkably true.  Jim had saved him from the Centre.  Jim had given him hope and a place to live.  Jim was John’s freedom.  Jim was John’s new home.

Jim smiled and began to leave love bites on John’s neck.  “The Centre called today.  They set you up with an interview at St Bart’s.  It’s on Monday at one o’clock.”

John recognised the name, and he couldn’t help but beam.  Everything was falling right into place already.  “I’ll make sure to be there.”

“You better be,” Jim said teasingly before kissing John again.  “But make sure they understand that I will always come first.”

Chuckling, John answered, “I’m sure they’ll know that when they see these love bites.”

“Well, they have to know you’re mine,” Jim explained.

“They will, Jim.  Everyone will,” John assured his Alpha before kissing him passionately.  “I’ll make sure of it.”

_-*-_

“How was work today?” John inquired as Jim walked into the flat.  “It went late, I see.”

“Yes, well, let’s just say the deal didn’t go down as I was planning, and I had to stay back and clean up the aftermath.”

Jim had always kept from defining his job to John.  The most he ever said was that he worked for the government and, therefore, could not divulge further.  John knew how those agencies worked, and he understood.  Besides, he had worked on some projects that the government would refuse to acknowledge their very existence if they ever came up.

Wrapping his arms around John’s waist, Jim nuzzled him before looking down at the stove.  “How was St Bart’s?”

“It was nice.  I’m starting to get used to working there,” John responded.  “Oh, I met this really strange bloke today.  What was his name?”  He paused a moment and thought back.  “Sherlock Holmes.”

Jim’s grip on John tightened almost unperceptively.  “Ah,” he offered in return.

“He was pretty funny.  Wanted me to take up a flat share with him.  When I told him that I doubted my Alpha would be pleased with that, he just scoffed.  Very strange bloke… but… well, I think I like him.”

Jim growled in response before possessively sucking a love bite into John’s neck.

“Come off it, Jim.”  Even so, John made no move to force Jim away.  “I’m yours.  We both know that.  I thought you would be excited that I was starting to make friends.”

Suddenly, Jim stopped and paused for a long moment.  John waited as well.  “No, you’re right,” he finally soothed before kissing the love bite.  “I am happy for you.  Continue befriending this Sherlock Holmes.  I can’t wait to hear all about him.”

Smiling, John turned enough so he could kiss Jim on the lips.  “I don’t care what anyone else says.  I’ve got the best Alpha in the world,” he teased.

Jim kissed John back.  “And don’t you forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah-dah!!
> 
> As always, a million thanks go out to my BETA, ExplosionLimit, for being awesome. Please don't request a sequel. This was just an idea I had that I thought would help me get back into writing chaptered fanfiction.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy/duplicate.


End file.
